Songs of hate
by x-Devilz child-x
Summary: A poor misunderstood spidren gets badly treated by the vicious ladies Truthsetter and Alanna. songs sung by Alanna, the spidren and anyone else i feel like having.
1. Anything but nice

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the spidren. (I love them by the way delicious but don't tell the spidren it may refuse slavery and its daily beatings lol (evilly) 

A/N: The gang from Tortall might get involved great or what. Review and I'll continue.

"Anything But Nice" 

Sometimes you look so weird

You even freak yourself out

You scream to yourself till you're a sleep

It's my lullaby

Sometimes I hit you so fast

Just to feel the pleasure

I wanna hear you scream

It makes me feel alive

Is it enough to hate?

Is it enough to breath?

Somebody rip your heart out

And leave you there to bleed

Is it enough to die softly?

The dark god spare your life

I'd rather be anything but kind please

To walk within the lines

Would ruin my reputation

I want to know that I 

Have been to the extreme

I'll knock you off your feet

Come on now give it to me

Anything to make me feel alive

Is it enough to hate?

Is it enough to breath?

Somebody rip your heart out

And leave you there to bleed

Is it enough to die softly?

The dark god spares your life

I'd rather be anything but kind please

I'd rather be anything but kind please.

Put up your defences

Use no common sense

If you look you will see 

That this world is a horrible 

Accident turbulent succulent 

Impoverished, permanent, no way

I wanna torture you 

Don't wanna waste you away

Sometimes you look so weird

You even freak yourself out

You scream to yourself till you're a sleep

It's my lullaby

Is it enough?

Is it enough?

Is it enough to breath?

Somebody rip your heart out

And leave you there to bleed

Is it enough to die?

The dark god spares your life.

I'd rather be anything but kind please

Is it enough?

Is it enough to die?

The dark god spares your life

I'd rather be anything but kind please

I'd rather be anything but kind please.

So long my lovely readers, alas, I may not see you again if you do not review. (swoones)

Spidren: They can't see you any way so there . Owwwwwwwwwwwwww

Truthsetter laughs evilly no longer swooning.


	2. Spidren

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the spidren.  
An: For those of you who where polite enough to review thanks and for those  
of you didn't SHAME ON YOUUUUUUU. Or in the words of my 5 year old cousin  
"You made me saaad"  
  
"Spidren"  
  
Went back to the den again  
This sucks gotta pack up and leave again  
Say goodbye to all my edible friends  
Can't say when I'll be there again  
It's time now to turn around  
Turn my back on  
ALANNA(turn my back on) Alanna....  
  
[Chorus]  
Alanna's changing when I turn around she's out of my control I'm a Spidren.  
Alanna's changing when I turn around she's out of my control I'm a Spidren.  
  
Start back at this realm  
Stretch myself back into the life  
I'm waking up to say I've tried  
Instead of waking up to another Torture guide  
It's time now to turn around  
Turn and walk all over this crazy gal oh oh oh....  
  
[Chorus]  
Alanna's changing when I turn around she's out of my control I'm a Spidren.  
Alanna's changing when I turn around she's out of my control I'm a Spidren.  
I'm a Spidren.  
  
Hanging from the tree tops life's a bit weird  
Hanging upside down with mixed feelings crazy & wild ...  
Sometimes I wanna SCREAM OUT LOUD ....  
  
Alanna's changing  
Everywhere I go,  
She's out of my control  
Alanna's changing  
Everywhere I go out of what I know  
I'm a Spidren  
  
La la la la la (la la)  
la la la la la la (la la)  
la la la la la la (la la la)  
la la la la la la  
  
Oh by the way I'll mention the names of all of you who reviewed at the end.  
Speaking of reviews. 


	3. Spear through the head

AN: If you read it, then review! It makes me and Spidie ,or should I say Spidie and I,

feel 'Wanted'. K? I was gonna stop ya know? Feelin' unwanted an all but

Peachy Garlic made _us _feel wanted!

Disclaimer: yeah so like I own Tortall an all? Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! don't sue me I was just jokin. Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
    
    Seven hours since you went away
    
    11 humans
    
    Spidren fights on the way
    
    But late at night
    
    When I'm feeling blue
    
    I'd sell my ass before I'd think of you
    
    Seven hours since you attacked at my door
    
    Started a diet, got a magical cure
    
    Erased your footprints from the floor
    
    And if you try to kill me I won't be at home
    
    You said
    
    Why don't you cry
    
    For your dignity?
    
    Said goodbye
    
    Run away
    
    Why'd you cry
    
    For your door?
    
    Said goodbye
    
    I said OK
    
    Cause
    
    Ooh 'Lanna d'ya miss me like a spear through the head?
    
    Because I do gal
    
    And it's cool gal and
    
    Ooh betcha never thought I'd get out of bed
    
    Because of you 'Lanna
    
    Such a fool lioness
    
    11 hours on a brand new day
    
    I'm getting ready to go out and kill
    
    It's late at night
    
    I'm caught in the kill
    
    I'll kiss my spidren ass before I'm feeling blue
    
    Seven hours what you tryin' to kill me for
    
    A bunch of glaives
    
    And I'll slam the door
    
    You're in my face
    
    Sorry but you're lame
    
    Takes more than hunting
    
    To kill me lass
    
    Ooh 'Lanna d'ya miss me like a spear through the head?
    
    Because I do gal
    
    And it's cool gal and
    
    Ooh betcha never thought I'd get out of bed
    
    Because of you 'Lanna
    
    Such a fool lioness
    
    Through with it
    
    Over it
    
    Not having it
    
    This killin' shit
    
    Been feeling this
    
    Vulnerability
    
    No more, no more
    
    I'm through with it
    
    Not having it
    
    This killin' shit
    
    Not feeling it
    
    Can't deal with it
    
    No more of it
    
    No more, no more
    
    Breaking off the hunt
    
    Brand new day has just begun
    
    Just because you made me go "aah"
    
    Doesn't mean I'm running away from you
    
    Don't you dare tear back
    
    Can't you see I won't take that
    
    I ain't running away from you now
    
    Better free your head up
    
    Like  I told you
    
    Why don't you cry
    
    For your dignity?
    
    Said goodbye
    
    Run away
    
    Why'd you cry
    
    For your door?
    
    Said goodbye
    
    I said OK
    
    Cause
    
    Ooh 'Lanna d'ya miss me like spear through the head?
    
    Because I do gal
    
    And it's cool gal and
    
    Ooh betcha never thought I'd get out of bed
    
    Because of you 'Lanna
    
    Such a fool lioness
    
    Ooh 'Lanna d'ya miss me like spear through the head?
    
    (spear through the head)
    
    Because I do gal
    
    (I do)
    
    And it's cool gal and
    
    (It's cool)
    
    Ooh betcha never thought I'd get out of bed
    
    (Get out of bed)
    
    Because of you gal
    
    (Because I do gal)
    
    Such a fool lioness
    
    (Such a fool)
    
    Run away
    
    I said OK cause
    
    Run away

AN: hope you enjoy it, I'm thinking of writing an actual story not based on spidren*gasp* words I never thought I would say that. Anyway Alanna goes to the convent but its not based on her if ya know what I mean. It's a shang story. I've also got a high school story halfway chapter so tell me if I should finish. Anyway if you read the 2nd chap and thought "hang on, isn't this the same as the 1st cap?"  don't worry replaced!!!!!!!

R/R pleeeeeeeeezeeeeeeeeeeeees!?!?!?!


End file.
